


The Consequences of Winning

by superxkorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Badass Asami Sato, Challenges, Competition, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dork Korra, Eating, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hugs, Humor, Nerdiness, One Shot, Protective, Showers, Sick Character, Triple Threat Triad, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superxkorra/pseuds/superxkorra
Summary: Korra and Bolin go to dinner and hang out, but they end up having a competition to see who can eat the most bowls of noodles; leaving Asami to deal with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	The Consequences of Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I thought this prompt was super cute and wanted to try it out my my OTP! Of course Korra (even after Book 4) couldn't pass down this challenge, and of course, she didn't think it through fully. As always, Asami is the best girlfriend and is there for her. 
> 
> I wanted there to be some domestic fluff so I had them be super dorky and adorable. Adorkable. 
> 
> Enjoy! And if you do, please leave Kudos and Comments! :)
> 
> Also if you want me to write a certain Korrasami, Supercorp, or Clexa prompt, leave your recommendation in the comments!

After a long day of chasing down triad members, Bolin invites Korra to join him to go to Narook’s for dinner. She gladly accepts, looking forward to her traditional Water Tribe dinner; and of course she was planning on bringing her brilliant CEO girlfriend back some seaweed noodles. 

After their first bowl of noodles and light conversation making, Bolin strikes up an offer he knew the Avatar couldn’t possibly refuse. “Want to do something fun? Like old times?”

Korra smirked and arched an eyebrow, “I’m listening…” 

Bolin’s already consistent smile grew 3 times, “Alright. And no backing out!” He waited for a Korra to nod and he continued, “Let’s see who can eat the most bowls of noodles in under 10 minutes!” 

Korra’s eyes grew wide, as did her smirk, and she slammed her fists into the table, “You’re on!”

Bolin called Narook over, explaining their challenge, and how many more bowls they needed. Minutes later, Narook emerged with 8 more bowls of seaweed noodles. 

After, Bolin explained the rules: No Avatar State, all the noodles must be gone from the bowl before continuing onto the next, no throwing up, and absolutely no going over the time limit. If any of these were done, you were disqualified. 

A crowd gathered around the two as Narook set up their table nicely. Korra sat across from Bolin with 4 bowls to her right and the Earth Bender’s station was the same on his side. 

Narook set up a clock in the middle of them and began the countdown, “3…” Korra held the bowl in her hand, “2…” Bolin grabbed his chopsticks, “1!” 

Both benders started scarfing down their bowls at the same time. So far, Bolin was in the lead, with Korra not far behind. They both finished their second bowl (because they each had one prior to the competition) within the first minute. 

Bolin took a quick water and burp break, giving Korra the chance to swoop in and take the lead. She was already done with her third bowl as Bolin was barely into his 2nd half. 

She felt confident about her lead, so she victoriously started feasting on her fourth bowl. She noticed Bolin taking another slow break and started questioning his true motives; however she remained eating. At 3 minutes, Korra was already one quarter of the way done with her 5th bowl, when she felt a wave of nausea hit her like a boulder. She immediately stopped slurping up her noodles and her expression went pale. 

As Bolin finished up his fourth bowl he calmly asked, with a grin on his face, “You okay Korra? You're not getting sick, are you?” 

Korra took a deep breath and slowly continued to take another bite while glaring up at Bolin. After another minute of Korra slurping up the noodles and Bolin taunting her, she finally finished. 

She quickly stood up, too quickly for her liking, and threw her fists into the air, “Haha! I wo--” She was cut off by another wave of nausea; however this time, she had to cover her mouth. 

She tried to calm her breathing, but the five bowls of noodles weren’t settling happy. It was going to happen. She was going to throw up. 

But not here! She wasn’t going to come this far just to lose! She immediately rushed out of Narook’s and airbent herself through the air in the direction of her and Asami’s house. 

Bolin started up into the night’s sky as his friend vanished, “Great. I still lost and I have to pay for 10 bowls of noodles!” He threw his hand to his forehead and pleaded, “Why did I do this to myself?” 

After minutes of Korra flying through the air, jumping from building to building, she finally crash landed in Asami’s backyard. 

She rushed in through the backdoor, one arm latching to her stomach and the other covering her mouth. The air traveling made her nausea much worse than it already was...she had no time left.

She reached the bathroom just before she collapsed and started releasing all her dinner into the toilet. 

“Korra?” Asami called from the living room couch where she had been reading over paperwork and waiting for her girlfriend to get home. She had heard a crash in the yard and rushed feet, and it was clearly not Korra’s way of getting home on a daily basis, so she was unsure if it was an intruder. 

Out of a drawer, she reached in and grabbed her electrified glove, slipping it on and making her way over to the bathroom in the hall. 

As soon as she saw the sight of a familiar boot laying on the floor sticking out of the bathroom, she immediately knew who it was. She threw off her glove and rushed over to her sick girlfriend. 

“Korra?! What happened?” Asami entered the bathroom, knelt down and began rubbing her girlfriend’s back. She slipped her delicate fingers in Korra’s hair and pulled it back. 

Korra, recovering from her previous, but not last, episode of vomiting, moved to lean against the bathroom wall. 

Asami followed, not leaving her side. 

Korra took a moment to breathe and regain her composure, then she mumbled, “Bo--” 

However, before she could get the Lava Bender’s name fully out, she crawled over to the toilet once more and threw up. 

Asami crinkled her face and continued to rub Korra’s back, while holding her hair back. She knew exactly who did this to her. Or rather, who egged her on. The engineer rolled her eyes and flushed the toilet once Korra stopped hacking. 

Asami stood off the floor, grabbed a glass cup by the sink, filled it with water and handed it to Korra. 

She took it while standing up wobbly. She swished the water around in her mouth and spit it in the sink, repeating the action twice more before actually drinking some water.

Asami waited for the younger girl to finish before she sternly asked, “Care to explain?” Asami loved her girlfriend and would always take care of her, no matter her dorkiness or idiocracy; but afterwards would come the stern, loving beat down (so to speak). 

Korra flashed Asami her signature crooked grin and shrugged her shoulders, “Bolin?”

Asami smirked and shook her head. “Mmmhmm. Looks like I’m going to have someone to yell at tonight...Now go get in the shower.” 

Korra threw up her hands, as if surrendering, and chucked, “Yes, my stunning baby.” 

Asami started to turn away to exit the bathroom, but Korra grabbed her wrist, twisted her around, and tried to plant a kiss on her lips.

Asami shrieked and started pushing Korra away, which only urged her to kiss her more. Asami finally escaped her grasp and bolted out of the bathroom.

Korra’s eyes grew wide and she laughed, “Oh no you don’t! Get back here!” Korra started chasing her down the hall, around the living room, back and forth through the kitchen, until finally, they ended up back in the bathroom. 

Asami was standing perfectly still waiting for her, back to the shower, staring right at Korra.

Korra beamed. She had won. 

She raced over to Asami, but at the last second, her girlfriend moved out of the way, focing Korra to go sliding into the shower. Asami swiftly turned on the water, pouring into Korra’s hair and onto her clothed body.

However, before Asami could close the curtain and escape, Korra grabbed her arm with a wet hand and swooped her into the running shower with her, enclosing her in a tight hug. “Gotcha.” Korra gazed up at her girlfriend who was now wearing soaking clothes. 

Asami was clearly displeased, but once her eyes settled onto her girlfriend, all her anger dissipated. Instead, she began erupting with laughter which soon found Korra. 

The two women stood in the shower, still fully clothed, giggling for long minutes, until they each started undressing and completing their task of cleaning up.


End file.
